


DiVE

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, On Hold, Sayo is too compassionate to be true, bands don't exist in this thing, no roselia au, this shouldn't be physically possible, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: The sea holds many mysteries. If you could jump into it headfirst, you'd be quite excited, right?For Sayo, it was more than that.





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had recently. I don't remember some of it so I kinda improvised, I guess lol  
> (Note: No bands, no Roselia. All the members are strangers to each other except for Ako and Rinko to Yukina.)  
> Enjoy!

Sayo lived a very quiet and peaceful life. She had a sister, but she was usually away on tours and concerts, leaving Sayo alone in the house most of the time. They spent their days in a house by the deep azure sea. Sayo had always wanted to jump into its expanses, to just allow the calm waters to envelop her, and carry her away. However, she knew it would never happen. She had to take care of Hina, and simply leaving would be irresponsible.  
Her days had been boring, and nothing exciting ever occurred. Sayo hated it.  
But today, there was a silver lining.  
Sayo had just been washing dishes in her kitchen, humming the melodies she would hear Hina play during the time they spent together.   
There was a knock on the door. It was soft, but Sayo could hear it. The kitchen wasn't far from the main gate.

Putting the plate she was washing back on the countertop, Sayo dried her hands and walked to the door, turning its metallic knob and swinging the aquamarine entrance open.  
She was met with the sight of a relatively short girl, around Sayo's height. Sayo scanned her slowly, eyes fixed on every inch of her. She was trembling, hugging herself for warmth while water dripped from all parts of her body. She had long, lavender hair that reached to her waist, head dipped down to hide her hazel eyes. She wore a black jacket over a frilled blue blouse, and a pink skirt with faint rose prints. Her folded white socks were grey with water, black Mary Janes as drenched as the rest of her petite figure.

Sayo felt compassion for this poor girl, wearing her kindest smile and speaking with her gentlest voice. "Are you alright?"  
The girl shook her head rapidly.   
"Can you tell me your name?"  
She finally spoke after a few seconds of hesitation. "Yukina...Yukina Minato."   
"Yukina Minato...I'll call you Minato-san, how's that sound?"

"Okay..." The soaked lass replied with a weak, hoarse sound. She lifted her head to look at Sayo, a regretful look in her eyes. Sayo smiled again.   
"I'm Sayo. Come on in, you can use my shower. No need to feel so afraid, I don't mind at all."  
Before Sayo could turn around and lead Yukina into the house, she felt a tug on her wrist, causing her to stop and turn around to face a desperate Yukina. Her eyes flashed with a tiny little bit of hope.

"Please...let me stay with you. I promise...I'll repay you."

The green-eyed teen gazed at Yukina, then grinned. "Of course, come in." Yukina stopped and nodded, steps quiet and graceful. Despite being wet, she still remained as elegant as she was known to be.  
She looked to her right to see Sayo, face happy and cheerful.  
As they walked, Yukina spoke. "Thanks for letting me use your shower."  
Sayo giggled lightly. "There's no reason for me to turn you away." A warmer smile formed. "Besides, I can't just leave you like that, can I?"

Yukina was extremely happy in hindsight, but she wouldn't tell anyone. It was obvious, wasn't it? She had to remain the swan that most people thought she resembled.  
They were so preoccupied in chatting, Sayo just realised they'd already reached the bathroom. "Ah, here we are." she chuckled. "Take your time, okay? I'll fetch you some clothes later."

"No need."  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then." Sayo soon returned to the kitchen to continue washing her dishes. As she did so, thoughts of Yukina lingered in her mind, and Sayo couldn't help but ask herself some questions.

"Minato-san...why do I feel like there's something odd about her?"  
Little did Sayo know, she was about to experience something like no other.


	2. The Girl by the Seashore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I apologise if they are really short ><

Yukina wasn't normal. At least, that's what Sayo thought, and had on her mind for a long time. She could've just been exaggerating. But there was one thing she could not and could never deny.   
The girl who had just moved into Sayo's home a few days ago was a peculiar one.  
At times, she'd seem to fade away from a room, only to appear again in another part of the house, or she'd just look slightly transparent. On certain days, Sayo would find her standing by the sea, allowing her feet to be washed clean by the calm waves. The breeze would whip her hair to and fro as she looked on towards the horizon, not saying a single word.

One of those days had been today. Sayo peeked out of her window from her room, seeing no one except Yukina, eyes locked onto the horizon beyond.  
Turning on her heels, Sayo walked towards the entrance of the house, pushing the door open as always. She approached Yukina slowly, a worried tone in her voice.  
"Minato..san? Are you alright? I see you like coming here a lot."  
No reply, Yukina didn't move. Sayo closed her eyes and smiled, lowering her head slightly. "You know, I used to do this a lot as well. I've always dreamed of being in the sea, but that dream is one I know will never come true." She let out a hollow laugh. "Do you feel this connection to the oceans too?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Yukina spoke, never letting her gaze falter from the sparkling waters. "I can hear the voice of the deep blue water...it's telling me to change the world..." she ran into Sayo's arms, fingers curling against the silk fabric of Sayo's blouse. "I can do that, I could make your dream come true."  
Sayo flinched. "My...dream?"

Yukina looked up, a grin beginning to form on her lips. "Yes. Your dream was to go into the depths of the sea, wasn't it?"  
"Ye-yeah..."  
"I'll make it happen. Trust me."  
Sayo was stunned by that time. She'd never seen Yukina so eager, yet so pleading for her love and care. She quickly recovered from the shock, her eyes glazed over. "Sure..."

Once more, Yukina smiled. "Thank you, Sayo."   
Sayo chuckled. "I'll always be there for you."  
This happiness was short-lived. Curiosity taking her over, Sayo decides to ask Yukina a question, one that would change Sayo's life forever.  
"Minato-san...can you really make my dream come true?"  
Yukina's lips curled into a tender-hearted smile, eyes shining with so many little stars you could barely see them. "I wouldn't lie to you, Sayo. I really can."

".....how?"  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
"Eh...?"  
All at once, before Sayo could even react, Yukina was only centimetres away from Sayo's face.  
"Promise me...you won't tell anyone."

Sayo slowly nodded, shocked by this show of dominance. Yukina took a step backward, turning to face the spacious sea once again.  
"Can you hear it?"   
As Sayo was about to respond, a violent wind began to blow about. She struggled to keep herself from being blown away, holding onto a nearby lamppost.  
When she looked at Yukina again, her hair was glowing, eyes flashing with a lustrous hue, as if it was flashing in time with her rapid heartbeat. She held a blue rose in her hand, one that she didn't have before. She slowly turned to look at Sayo, not saying a single word.

The wind got stronger and heavier. Sayo held on to the lamppost for dear life, shutting her eyes tightly and whimpering. Something seemed to be starting...  
It felt as if the relentless fury of air was carrying Sayo somewhere. Unable to continue gripping her hands on the bottom part of the lamppost, she finally let go. She was furiously carried by the wind, her entire body being whisked away somewhere.  
She could hear the sound of bubbles and the roaring air mixing together. A white light flooded her vision. Sayo let go of everything and calmed herself, allowing the wind to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is where it's gonna get good so do stay tuned! Thanks for reading as always ^3^


	3. Promise Under the Sea

Sayo could feel something frigid enveloping her, eyes widening at the shock of water surrounding her. She gazed downwards inevitably, and the view was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.  
She saw the majestic view of an underwater city, colorful and bright.  
There were all sorts of buildings and houses, lining roads of coral and dirt. A large palace stood at the center of it all. There were people living there, fulfilling their daily tasks as they would on land.   
As she floated in place, mesmerized, she heard a familiar voice.  
"So, what do you think of it?"

Yukina swam to Sayo's side. "I can't believe it..."  
"It's about time I tell you my biggest secret."  
She nervously turned her head to the side a little. "I'm the bridge between this city and the real world. I have the ability to bend reality, travelling here and back to your land instantanously."  
"......."  
"Sayo?"

Sayo shook her head. "No, it's just..." she smiled. "Pretty amazing. Shall we go?"  
Yukina intertwined hands with Sayo. "Yes."  
Off they went, diving down into the inviting metropolis. As they swam, Yukina glanced at Sayo. She thought the blue-haired girl was so very beautiful, her body bathed in the spectral colors of the deep sea. She loved how Sayo's hair flowed in the water, expression happy and thrilled. Her emerald eyes seemed to shine with radiant luster.

Their feet kicked up a cloud of dust as they reached the bottom. Still holding Yukina's hand, Sayo looked around. "I'd say it's prettier from above, but this is lovely too." Yukina chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."  
"I love it," Sayo simply replied. "This is better than anything I could've imagined. Minato-san..."  
"You really did make my dream come true. Thank you."  
Yukina didn't say anything, but smiled and nodded.

Yukina thought of Sayo as almost like her mother. Kind, sweet, gentle and helpful. Sayo was all of that to her. She loved Sayo, like a real family member, like Sayo was really a part of her own family. She'd welcome Sayo into the family any day.  
To Sayo, Yukina was like a spoiled yet friendly child. Weak and frail and first glance, but strong when you really squint your eyes.  
_"I want to protect Minato-san,"_ she would think from time to time,  _"I want to keep her safe at all costs."_    
If she had to change herself in the future, she wouldn't care.   
She loved Yukina after all, like how a mother loves and protects her child.

These thoughts kept both girls quiet for a while. Sayo was the one to break that silence.  
"Minato-san", she nearly choked, "how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, Sayo, why?" Yukina raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
"N-nothing."

"Can you come with me?" Sayo took Yukina's wrist and began swimming upwards. Yukina wasn't expecting that, but nodded.  
They swam to the very top, where the city looked the most beautiful with its invigorating colors, fantastical buildings and a setting that resembled heaven.  
Sayo slowly took Yukina's hands into her own, holding them up.  
"Minato-san...I just wanted to tell you..."  
"Yes?"

Sayo took a deep breath. "My wish is to be your shield. I will guard you no matter the cost. I won't let anyone or anything touch you."  
She let out a slow sigh. "Was that too...random?"  
Yukina shook her head. "No...after all, I..."  
Sayo internally got ready for the answer she was about to receive.   
"I see you as a motherly figure...and I love you the way I love my own mother. You're like a second mom to me. So...please keep me in your care..."  
"Minato-san..."

Yukina rested her head against Sayo's chest, hands clinging on to her blouse like a child would. She closed her eyes in satisfaction. "Sayo...thank you. With you around, I know I'm safe."  
Sayo smiled, gently patting Yukina's head. "Yeah...I'll always defend you, even to the ends of this Earth. You can count on me. I promise."  
Yukina looked up at Sayo. "We can stay like this longer, can't we?"  
Sayo tittered. "Of course we can."  
Happy, Yukina shut her eyes again, this time embracing the calm chill of the waters, and the warmth of Sayo's love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the sudden ending. Thought I needed something to drive the story forward  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Where I Belonged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa appears in this chapter, along with minor Ako.  
> Note: She isn't childhood friends with Yukina and she doesn't know Sayo initially.

Sayo and Yukina were greatly enjoying their new lives in the marine city. They ran a delivery service of their own, spending their days delivering parcels back and forth. It gave them more opportunities to explore. There was not a single moment they got bored or disliked their work. They were able to spend time with each other, and really, that's all Sayo could have ever wanted.  
As they brought the next package to a customer, Sayo looked at Yukina, "Minato-san."  
"Yes?" Yukina responded hurriedly, flashing a smile at her satisfied consumer then turning to face Sayo.  
"What would you do...if I disappeared?"

A downcast expression formed on Yukina's face. "It's hard to express it...I can't live without you, after all."  
Sayo smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let it happen."  
Yukina nodded in response.  
This exchange of assuring words caused Sayo to briefly forget about the next delivery. She jumped as it came back to her mind. "M-Minato-san, we need to go and deliver the next package! We're going to be late, let's hurry!"

Yukina laughed. "Oh my, I nearly forgot as well. Yes, let's go."  
Once more, their hands entwined as they quickly made their way to the next destination. They took in every sight and how beautiful all of it was. Yukina found it unfortunate that they had to rush to the customer's house. It all quickly passed as they neared the cozy-looking home.  
The moment they arrived, Sayo frantically began knocking on the door. A girl with brunette hair held up by a star-shaped pin answered the door. "Ah, is my stuff in that box?"  
"Yes, they are," Sayo replied, shamefaced. "Sorry we were so late."

The girl laughed. "Ahaha, it's no problem at all! Pass me the pen, I'll sign my name on the paper."  
Sayo did as she was told. The girl scribbled her name down and handed the clipboard and pen back to Sayo. "Here you go!" She grinned.  
Yukina peered at the freshly-written name. "Lisa..." she looked at the girl who wrote it down. "Is that your name?"  
"Yep yep! I'm Imai Lisa." Lisa flashed a cheeky grin and a peace sign. Sayo reached out to shake Lisa's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Imai-san. Sayo Hikawa's the name. Thank you for choosing H&M Delivery Services."

Lisa winked. "No problem! Where will you guys go now?"  
Yukina and Sayo exchanged glances. That was their last parcel to be delivered for the day. "I guess we'll go rest," Yukina was the first to suggest.  
Sayo, having no other ideas on what to do, agreed. "Mhm. We'll just go and sit somewhere for the entirety of today, I suppose."  
"Is that so?" Lisa blinked, then a smile began to form. "I know the perfect place, then. Don't dillydally!" Sayo and Yukina made way for Lisa to exit the door, swimming upwards. She stopped and looked at the two dumbfounded girls. "Come with me!"

Sayo grasped Yukina's wrist, leaping off the ground. They followed Lisa curiously. The place Lisa wanted to take them to seemed to be relatively high above the city, so it took them quite some time to reach the place. When they did Sayo could see that it appeared to be a large sheltered rock subterrane, coral growing out from its surface. Leading them inside, Lisa sat down. Sayo sat next to her, while Yukina settled opposite them, leaning against the wall and gazing outside.  
"It really is amazing." Yukina muttered. "Lisa, how did you know of this place?"  
Lisa looked down at the city. "A long time ago, I had been sightseeing, when I found this shelter. I saw how beautiful everything looked from here, so I developed a love for this place. Even now, I come here pretty often just to admire the scene."

"Even so...I didn't know such a world existed. It's only because of Minato-san that I'm here today."  
Lisa looked at Sayo, surprised. "Oh, you're not native to this city? That's cool." She rested her head against Sayo's shoulder. "Outsiders are pretty rare here."  
Sayo nodded slowly. "I figured. The world I live in is so very boring, there's nothing to see."  
"Really?" Lisa countered. "I don't come from that world, so I'd like to go there. What kind of world is it?"  
"It isn't all underwater...and many, many people reside in different parts of every country there. It isn't limited to just one city, there are hundreds of them. My house is just by the sea in Japan."

"I see..." Lisa was fascinated. "Can you take me there someday?"  
"I could take you there right now."  
"Now...?"  
"Minato-san is the key here." she turned her head to look at Yukina, but realized that she was missing. "Eh? Minato-san?"  
Lisa shook her head worriedly. "Oh dear, where has she gone?"  
"I don't know, but we need to look for her." Sayo had a determined look on her face. Lisa nodded frantically. "You're right, Sayo. Let's go!"  
They got out of the little cavern, swimming in different directions, searching for Yukina's form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukina was lost, and had no idea where to go.

"Where are Sayo and Lisa? Geez...now I have to search for them? Those two, I swear..."  
As she walked around aimlessly, she noticed an empty spot between two houses. It was a straight road, completely guarded by seaweed. It seemed to lead somewhere.   
"Maybe I could try going in."  
All too suddenly, she heard a sickeningly sweet, mocking voice. "Why don't you do that, then?"

Where was it coming from? Her mind? No; it came from above her. She followed her instinct and raised her head. A girl with short, curly purple pigtails and scarlet red eyes was floating above, seeming to invite Yukina through the road. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She stretched out her arm to Yukina, offering her a hand.  
Subconsciously, Yukina felt herself taking the girl's hand automatically, grasping it. The girl giggled.   
"Perfect! Let's go, to that world you've always dreamed of!"  
The girl dragged Yukina past the seaweed and further through the road. _"World?"_   Yukina thought, _"I only want to find Sayo and Lisa..."_  
It was too late to stop. The girl had already reached the end of the suspicious lane. There, Yukina was met with the sight of thousands after thousands of coral reefs and rocks. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome home, mistress." Her voice reverberated and echoed in Yukina's ears.  
Mistress? She didn't even know who this girl was. However, she did know this place - it was where she discovered her power to go to the real world, and where she was born.  
She chose to return to that very location in this boundless reef. She fully remembered how to get there, and what she was doing when she first opened her eyes.

* * *

Both Sayo and Lisa were panicking, searching and calling for Yukina, but to no avail. They asked many people, but no one had seen her. 

"Sayo...what should we do?" Lisa smacked her head a few times. "I have no idea."  
"We can't give up."   
"Sayo?"  
"Come on, we need to keep looking."

Sayo prepared to do everything she could to find Yukina. "Minato-san...wait for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being longer than usual. I'm sorry for the inconsistency ;;  
> Thanks for reading as always!


	5. Illustrious and Noble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guys Yukina is an ohime sama *cough* princess  
> Also for scene change I'm gonna use horizontal lines from now on! Please bear with me ><

_"......."_  
_"What am I--?"  
_ _"Ah, right, I was..."_

"Mistress."  
Yukina woke up to the sound of a familiar voice calling her. She looked around, eyes settling on the same girl who had brought her back here.  
"Ako...why did you bring me back?"  
Ako stood up, offering a hand to Yukina. "You should know yourself, Mistress." Her face showed no emotion at all. "You're very important here, don't you know that?"  
Wrapping her fingers around Ako's, Yukina shakily stood up. Her legs wobbled as if she had not walked for a long time. She struggled to keep herself up. "Why am I finding it so difficult to walk?"  
The purple-haired servant giggled. "Mistress, have you already forgotten? It's only been a day or so and yet you're crippled?"

"I apologize for the trouble, Ako." Yukina said in a regretful tone.  
Ako let out a sigh. "Rinrin!!" She called. "Mistress is awake."  
A girl with purple eyes to contrast Ako's scarlet ones and long black hair appeared from an open door. "Ah...Mistress, thank goodness."  
"Look at her, though, Rinrin. She's completely clueless on how to move around! Has all the swimming affected your memory? Do remember that in this palace, there is no water."  
Yukina scratched her head, but her fingers knocked against something metallic. She furrowed her eyebrows as a silver crown adorned with sapphires fell to the ground with a clink. "You didn't forget the crown, huh? I should be thankful but..."  
She glanced to her side. "I just feel a little bad."

Ako grasped Yukina's hands in her own. "Mistress, don't say sorry. Really, it's nothing at all!"  
Rinko nodded, not really having much to say. Ako was usually the one who communicated with Yukina. "I agree...and plus...I'm just happy that you're safe..."  
"By the way, Mistress..." Ako suddenly called, the thought having popped into her mind. She was sure that she had seen the princess with two other girls, one with blue hair and the other a brunette.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't you have some guests that are missing?"

* * *

"Sayo, this place looks sort of...dingy. Could Yukina be here?" Lisa turned to ask her partner. They had searched every nook and cranny of the city, and yet Yukina was nowhere to be found. She then looked at the opening covered by seaweed.  
It had been the only place they hadn't gone to look for Yukina yet. Sayo nodded.  
"I am not sure, but I know that we have not checked this area yet. Who knows, Minato-san might have wandered in. Let's go, Imai-san."  
Lisa blinked as she swam past, pushing through the seaweed and going through the entrance.  
"Wait--Sayo!" It was too late. She attempted to follow after the green-eyed beauty, but was stopped by a quiet, shy voice.  
"Do remember to...pay your respect...to Mistress."  
Puzzled, Lisa looked around for the source of the voice, stopping when she saw Rinko standing by the opening of the reef that led to the castle. She did a small curtsy, gazing at Lisa and smiling warmly.

Before Lisa could say anything, she had already disappeared. Lisa glanced around her, seeing no one else, before going in herself.  
She wondered if Sayo had already reached, but the passage was fairly long. The minute she entered, she saw rocks, coral and more anemone growing from the sides of the walls. Further ahead, a white light shone brightly, illuminating the cave beautifully.  
As she traveled through, she saw pictures of Yukina, lined through the passage and hung up by silk threads from the ceiling.  
....But Lisa saw something strange within those pictures.

The first thing she noticed was that in each painting, Yukina wore a silver crown on her head, one Lisa had never seen her wear before. A dress seeming to reflect the gentle aquamarine glow of the moon adorned her body, decorated with roses and ribbons.  
Her skirt appeared to have a chandelier design of white, blue and yellow. Two frilled layers of fabric sat on each side of the skirt, shining colors weaving itself through the navy blue material with every movement. She carried a parasol identical to the design on her skirt, wearing cobalt platform ballet shoes decorated with sparkling sapphire roses.  
Lisa looked left and right. The various canvases seemed to depict a certain event, progressing towards the exit of the cave. One would show Yukina being crowned at her coronation, another portraying her in her casual clothes, fingers holding on to Sayo. Her face looked desperate and Lisa could see a tinge of despair in it. 

 _"Isn't that...Sayo?"_  Lisa thought to herself. The following images all delineated the time Yukina spent with Sayo, when they met Lisa herself, and Lisa couldn't help but smile seeing herself painted so delicately within the frame.

The very last picture, hanging to Lisa's left, was of Yukina sitting on a throne, her two loyal servants bowing on each side. Finally getting to know more about Yukina's past, Lisa slowly exited the tunnel, vision engulfed in white.

* * *

"Minato-san...what's the meaning of this?" Sayo balled her hand into a fist, body trembling. Yukina was in no way looking smug, but she sighed, uncrossing her slender legs.  
"I didn't want to tell you about it because it'd cause you trouble, but it cannot be helped..." She shook her head. "How did you find out, anyway?"  
Sayo lowered her head, eyes looking to her side in regret. "While I was going through that cavern...there were multiples paintings hanging one by one, detailing the events of your life."  
Yukina nodded slowly. She was about to open her mouth to respond, but a girlish voice cut in.  
"Mistress, do we have a guest?"  
"Not exactly, but..." Yukina quietened towards the end of the sentence, mumbling inaudible words instead. Curiously, Ako ran out of the chamber's back door, going all around the room to analyze Sayo, not really caring about whether she was a guest or not.

"Who's this, Mistress?" Ako's innocent gaze bore holes into Yukina. "Uh...A good friend of mine."  
Sayo bowed in response. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sayo, Sayo Hikawa. What about you?"  
Ako grinned and gave Sayo a peace sign with her hand. "My name's Ako! I'm one of Mistress' most loyal servants. I don't know where Rinrin is..."  
"Rinrin?" Sayo had never heard of such a name. Perhaps, was it a nickname--

"Ako-chan...sorry I'm late..." The one Ako had just mentioned appeared, seeming to have returned from a mission. The room echoed with the sound of heels walking on the marble floor as Rinko introduced herself, curtsying.   
"Shi-Shirokane...Rinko. Pleased to...meet your acquaintance."  
Yukina raised an eyebrow. "Rinko, did anyone else besides Sayo enter?"  
"Yes..." Rinko dipped her head down briefly. "A girl with pale green eyes and...brunette hair."  
Sayo turned around abruptly, looking towards the main door of the chamber. "That's...!!"

"Lisa, isn't it?" Yukina finished the sentence. "I'm expecting her to come in and ask me about being a princess, just like you did, Sayo." She chuckled, then hearing the creak of the door.   
Her lips thinned when she saw Lisa forcing her way into her room. Already anticipating the reason for her abrupt visit, she groaned an accusation. "You found out from those pictures, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did."  
For a moment, her eyes widened before she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable confrontation with her friend. "So, why did you come look for me?"

Lisa rushed towards Yukina and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her in place. Tears threatened to spill from Lisa's pale green eyes as words struggled to leave her. "W-Why you ask? You're — You're a friend — our dear friend! Friends don't abandon each other...they look out for each other. Why, Yukina? Why would you think I will abandon you? That we will abandon you?"

Yukina attempted to find an answer, putting a hand to her forehead in exhaustion, letting out a last-resort as a result of her unable to think right. A long drawn silence passed before Yukina finally found her voice. "I barely know you..."  
That was the only sensible thing to say. The fact that she struggled to find answers drove her crazy. She hoped that was the last of Lisa's inquiries.  
She sighed. "Surely, there must be another reason for your arrival, no?"  
Lisa had a quiver in her voice. "Yukina...let's go home..."

"Huh...?"  
"I-I know it's really sudden and I'm sorry, but...don't you feel locked up here? What freedom is there just being holed in this castle? We - both Sayo and I - we want to keep being with you. And if you don't want to leave, I'm not going anywhere. I'll make myself your servant if I have to."  
Yukina looked at Lisa, eyes wide. She had been right on point. Trapped. Kept away from the world. Unable to see the wonders outside. It was all true, but she was the princess of the kingdom, and it was her duty to stay where she was so that she could be there for anyone, everyone. Even so, she desperately wanted to go with her best friends, the only friends she had.  
"I..." 

Lisa seemed like she was all but ready to cry again. She fought back droplets of salty liquid that so wanted to roll freely down her cheeks. "Please, Yukina...I'm begging you."  
Yukina regretfully shifted her eyes around the room. At Lisa, then at Sayo, and back to Lisa.   
It was a painful decision for the princess. She shot glances at her two servants, hoping to find something to say within them.   
As if she knew, Ako placed a hand on Yukina's right shoulder. "Mistress, I want you to do what  _you_ want to do. You do not have to force yourself to stay if it makes you unhappy. I promise, I'll surely keep this castle safe. Trust me."

Rinko smiled. "Mistress...both Ako-chan and I...we care about you. Our only wish is your happiness. Go with Imai-san and Hikawa-san...if that can be achieved. ...Do whatever fulfills your heart's...wishes."  
As Yukina rose from her seat, she felt two arms belonging to two different people push her forward in encouragement, prompting her to turn around. Her servants were standing on either side of the throne, bright, cheeky grins on their faces. Yukina was assured now. She could leave the castle to them, she was sure. She trusted in them, after all.  
She fixed her gaze on Lisa. "I'll come with you."

Immediately, Lisa beamed. "Yukina...!"  
Sayo, having stayed silent all this while, raised a question about something Lisa said earlier. "Imai-san...by "home", do you possibly mean...?"  
Lisa bounced in excitement, head bobbing up and down. "Yeah! I've always wanted to see what your world was like. Yukina, if you would please!~"  
Yukina didn't have to be told twice, she already knew. She nodded without a word. A familiar wind stirred up, knocking Rinko off her feet. Ako held on to her and tried to keep still for all she could. But in contrast, Sayo, Lisa and Yukina were surprisingly calm.

They were together. There was nothing to be afraid of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the ending to make...uh...to have it make more sense. Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this as much as possible! Thanks for reading and do stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Critiques, kudos and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! I'm always looking for ways to improve~


End file.
